ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock HolmesWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:43-12:48). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I know this is going to sound strange but I think those two ghosts were Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson." is a famous fictional detective from the same-named book series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. History Even though there was never a real Sherlock Holmes, millions of fans believed in him and wrote fan letters. This collective belief gave he and many other characters a quasi-reality and manifested on the physical plane.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:23-13:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Impossible, Ray. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were fictional characters. They never really existed. Ergo, they could not be ghosts."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:16-15:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Belief made manifest."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:20-15:24). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Even though there was never a real Sherlock Holmes, billions of fans believe in him."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:25-15:29). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Right. The London Post office gets thousands of letters every year addressed to Sherlock Holmes." Ghostly versions of Holmes and his sidekick John H. Watson appeared to stop the plans of a manifestation of James Moriarty. After a confrontation in the Firehouse basement, Egon Spengler trapped Holmes and refused to believe Winston's claim it was the fictional character. When they recognized Holmes' infamous violin-playing from within the trap, they knew otherwise. Sherlock Holmes took on Winston as his guide and they drove to the New York City Public Library in search of Moriarty. After being soundly defeated, Holmes deduced the trap was the only way to stop the villain. When Moriarty attempted to absorb the evil energy of the ghosts in the Containment Unit, Holmes made the ultimate sacrifice and forced both himself and Moriarty into the grid. Watson went in the Unit to be with his master. A message of thanks was left on a football for Winston. From time to time, Holmes' violin can be heard coming from within the Containment Unit. Classification Egon later refers to Sherlock and Watson as Free-Roaming Archetypes.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:31-15:39). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And it appears this collective belief has given Holmes and Watson a quasi-reality. Of course, these free roaming archetypes aren't exactly ghosts as we know them." Powers Sherlock is immune to Proton Streams but can be trapped. He also retains his trademark skills of deduction, observation, inference, musical aptitude, and hand to hand combat. He does seem to have some powers of manifestation, as evidenced when he transformed Winston's Ghostbuster uniform into clothes worn by men of 19th Century England, to include a deerstalker cap similar to Holmes. Trivia *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, Ray and Kylie mentions Sherlock Holmes. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Elementary My Dear Winston" References Gallery SherlockHolmes02.jpg SherlockHolmes03.jpg HolmesAndMoriartyTrapped.jpg|Pulled into Containment Unit Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends